


Company

by melwil



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses Toby's company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003

In the old days, somewhere between Danny and Simon, Toby would have driven her home. He would have come inside for a drink, would have wrapped and arm around her when she shuddered, would have kissed away her tears as they had sex in the dim light of her bedside lamp.

But Toby was a family man now, with his ex wife and his soon to be born children and it was inevitable his relationship with CJ would dissolve into friendship.

After Toby made his announcement, CJ kept herself busy. There was too much to do, too many people she needed to talk to. It was easy not to be alone with him. But Washington was much bigger and it was too hard to hide.

He found her in her office at one in the morning. He walked in without knocking and sat on her couch.

"Hi," he said.

She looked over the top of her lap top. "Hey."

"What do you think?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." She contemplated the writing on the screen for a moment before closing the computer. "How long have you two been . . . trying?"

He looked down at his hands. "Since we were married."

"Toby."

He looked back up. "Since May. We've been trying since May."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

There was more to it than that, but she didn't push. "Is she going to marry you? Again?"

"I'm working on that." He stood up. "So you're, you know, fine with all this?"

"I'm fine, Toby."

"Good"

***

Sometimes it was easier to forget they'd ever had anything more than a friendship. They still joked and talked and fought, there were some things they would never give away.

But when things were bad and it was time to go home, Toby drove to Andi's place to be with his family and CJ drove home to be alone.


End file.
